Cold
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: Al sentir sus dedos entrelazándose entre los suyos, Vegeta comprendió porque el planeta Tierra era un punto cálido dentro del gélido universo.   No iba a volver a tener frío nunca más.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de DBZ pertenecen al genio de la animación japonesa, Akira Toriyama. Solo esta curiosa escena, sale de mi loca cabecita.

* * *

**Cold**

"Seguramente, yo habré estado en más de la mitad de las estrellas que estoy localizando", reflexionó Vegeta mientras observaba, sentado en la ventana de la azotea, el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Debería estar en su refugio especial, entrenándose para lo que sucedería dentro de tres años. Tenía un objetivo clave, pero no se trataba de aquella amenaza apocalíptica que el muchacho del futuro había pronosticado para la Tierra. Los androides solo le servirían de entrenamiento. Su meta final era Kakarot. Le demostraría porque era el príncipe y él, el plebeyo. La bondad era para los débiles y nada tenía que ver con los saiyans.

Nunca había pensado en que hubiese algo de aquel pequeño planeta que mereciese ser salvado. Hasta que una noche, exhausto, y necesitado de glucosa y aire fresco, subió a la azotea y se dedicó a observar el cielo en sus distintas tonalidades, desde el crepúsculo hasta la noche cerrada.

Sonrió. Era irónico que una cosa tan simple como el movimiento de la tierra sobre si misma y el sol, produjese un espectáculo que le mereciese la pena.

Él había estado en miles de planetas y se había recorrido casi la totalidad del universo. O eso le parecía a él. ¿Cuánto polvo cósmico tenía acumulado en sus espaldas? Demasiado para tenerse en cuenta.

Se dio cuenta porque aquel simple cambio de luces le parecía tan asombroso como para interrumpir su entrenamiento. Nunca había estado en un lugar fijo al cual pudiese encariñarse. Bueno, no era nostalgia precisamente, pero descubrió, agradablemente, que aquel planeta se merecía salvar solo porque le había hecho reflexionar sobre lo frío que podría resultar el universo visto desde aquel punto perdido del espacio. Pero hacía meses que ya no temblaba a la intemperie de la noche.

Pronto descubrió que no estaba solo, pero no se molestó en apartar su vista del cielo para averiguar quien era.

Había captado su energía vital, y si eso no fuese suficiente, los tacones chocaban contra el suelo de forma exageradamente ruidosa.

Contuvo un suspiro resignado.

Meses atrás, le hubiese gritado a aquella humana que se largase de allí, e incluso le hubiese amenazado con acabar con su miserable existencia si no salía de su vista en cinco segundos. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella, testaruda e irritante, le hubiese respondido, usando su mismo tono de voz, que él no tenía autoridad para decirle a ella donde tenía que estar. Le habría recordado que él era un invitado en aquella casa y, no solo le había acogido, si no también, le había construido un equipo especial para su entrenamiento y que le diese las gracias por tener un techo donde dormir y comida para llevarse a la boca.

También se explayaría con el tema que estaba harta de cómo su patético novio tonteaba con chicas delante de ella sin cortarse un pelo. Y la cosa había empeorado meses atrás.

"Y a mí que me importa", estaría pensando él. "Rompe con él. ¿Por qué así se hace en este planeta? Deja de marearme a mí".

Y sin embargo, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos en blanco, la estaría escuchando.

Pero esta noche algo había cambiado. Y lo más extraño de todo, era que, sin la presencia de Bulma—aquella chica humana empezaba a tener nombre para él—la noche no sería lo mismo. ¿Empezaba ella a ser parte de aquel espectáculo nocturno?

Se estaba empezando a preparar para los gritos de la chica, cuando el silencio le sobrevino.

Arrugó los labios preocupado. Algo no cuadraba.

Podía notar como Bulma estaba enfadada con algo, pero, por primera vez, notaba aquella furia controlada y reflexiva. Sencillamente, ella había decidido no descargarse con quien no tenía culpa, y en silencio, se acercó a la ventana de la azotea para observar, tranquilamente, el mismo cielo estrellado.

Vegeta se preguntaba si tendría sus ojos azules fijos en la misma estrella que él.

Tras una atmosfera calmada, Vegeta, decidió romper la tregua. Debía estar loco o que su sangre saiyana le pedía a gritos una pelea.

Tenía que admitir, que aquella humana, frágil y débil, era una magnifica rival dialécticamente hablando; sin embargo su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo ante ella.

Era algo más que eso. Por primera vez en su vida, quería ser cortes con alguien.

— ¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?—Intentó sonar rudo y petulante. No estaba muy convencido de haberlo conseguido. —Empieza a gritar todos los improperios que conozcas y desahógate contra tu compañero. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes me dejarás libre.

La tranquila respuesta de Bulma le desconcertó:

— ¿Por qué querría descargarme contigo? No creo que tenga nada importante que decir que tus oídos quieran escuchar.

— ¿No estás enfadada?—Se extrañó. No podía haber interpretado mal las fluctuaciones de su aura.

— Se acabó. No ha sido tan terrible como me imaginaba—confesó con voz trémula. —Pensé que estallaría en llantos y me lamentaría por no haber hecho las cosas bien. Pero no. He descubierto que no puedes guardar luto por algo que llevaba muerto tanto tiempo.—Luego miró, extrañada, de tener un interlocutor tan abnegado en aquel arrogante personaje.—No sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto. Tú no me escuchas.

Vegeta fingió carraspear. Quería simular que su coraza empezaba a agrietarse.

—Es bastante difícil no hacerlo. Tú sabes hacerte escuchar muy bien.

— ¿Qué me estás insinuando con ello?—Le enfrentó con la mirada y se puso en jarras para defenderse de una batalla de gritos e insultos que amenazaba con desatarse. Nunca llegó el momento.

Vegeta la sonrió abiertamente. Bulma tuvo que admitir que aquel simple gesto le hacía más hermoso de lo que ya se había fijado con anterioridad.

—Aunque creas que soy un patán insensible, tengo la capacidad de escucharte—le confesó a regañadientes. —Más de lo que tú te piensas.

— ¡Oh!—Movió los labios en un gesto de sorpresa. — ¿Y que tengo yo para que el príncipe de los saiyans se rebajé a escuchar a una plebeya humana?

Él solo movió la cabeza sonriendo. Esta noche, no.

—Cuéntame lo que te ha ocurrido con el pate…con tu ex pareja—le pidió con amabilidad.

Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos brillantes.

—No—se negó. —Esta noche, no. Es demasiado hermosa para desperdiciar un espectáculo tan maravilloso, ¿no crees?

Ambos se sorprendieron, cuando Vegeta extendió su mano hacia la de Bulma, y ésta, sin vacilar dejó que la estrujase con firmeza no exenta de delicadeza y la mantuviese entre ellas.

Al sentir sus dedos entrelazándose entre los suyos, Vegeta comprendió porque el planeta Tierra era un punto cálido dentro del gélido universo.

No iba a volver a tener frío nunca más.

* * *

**En fin, aunque mi fandom es el de twilight, de vez en cuando una tiene que ser un poco más amplia de miras y explorar otros fandoms. Aunque eso no es del todo cierto. DBZ es la serie de mi infancia y este fandom no me es del todo desconocido. Ya sé que he escogido una historia muy simple para romper el hielo, pero por algo se empieza. No sé si habra mucha gente que lea fics de DB, por lo que recibir algun rr siempre será un motivo de agradecimiento para mí...^^**


End file.
